Traditionally, an Ophthalmic Device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, can provide one or more of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens can provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens can provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens can provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics may be accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state.
The functionality of the Ophthalmic Lens may not be limited to ophthalmic functions. When placed on an eye, an Ophthalmic Lens is in contact with the ocular environment, such as, tear fluid, which may include constituents similar to those contained in blood. Accordingly, an Ophthalmic Lens may provide a platform to monitor specific attributes of the ocular environment, such as tear fluid constituents.
It may be desirable to improve the process, methods, and resulting devices for realizing event coloration mechanisms of various kinds. It may be anticipated that some of the solutions for passive event coloration mechanisms inserts may provide novel aspects for energized devices and other biomedical devices. Accordingly, novel methods, devices, and apparatus relating to Ophthalmic Lenses with passive event coloration mechanisms are therefore important.